


I'd Like Fur You to Stop

by Pokey



Series: The New Wolfrisk Movies [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Frisk gets what they deserve really, Frisk is a werewolf in case you're new here, LOVE corrupts, Minimum muss minimum fuss, Nothing too gruesome because Sans is a surgeon when it comes to precision, OR IS IT, One-Shot, Speaking of which they bit Papyrus' head off because they're a friggin' animal, The Genocide Route, The Sans Fight, They can do better if they just try, This is what would've happened if Frisk had chosen to fight, depictions of violence, not canon, the Judgement Hall, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokey/pseuds/Pokey
Summary: If Frisk had chosen to fight, instead of resolve things peacefully, things would've gone so much worse. The dulling effects of LOVE are even more dangerous for the little werewolf. They're already susceptible to losing themself if they partake in violence as it is. This story showcases that.It was so hard for them to not give in to the wolf's bloodlust once they started.So they didn't.And now, the bone man's steppin' in.





	I'd Like Fur You to Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7Skydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Skydragon/gifts).



> Wanted to practice writing some action. Also wanted to showcase what would happen if Frisk killed people in the Wolfrisk AU. 
> 
> As a werewolf, there's always that lingering bloodlust killer instinct, and since LOVE only makes it easier and easier to distance yourself...well, let's just say the chances of ending up with a bad time are much higher.
> 
> Needless to say, the more favorable neutral routes would be hard to obtain.

The wolf's talons scraped along the golden tiles as it crept forward, tainting them with deep scratches. The echo of four sets of footsteps echoed throughout the hall, bouncing off the marble pillars and stained glass windows that lined it. Suddenly, something gets in the way.  
  
"heya. you've been busy, huh?" The skeleton. A gut-twisting snarl breaks from the wolf's maw, baring rows upon rows of fangs as they froth at the mouth.  
  
"i got a question for ya. do you think that even the worst person can change? that everyone can be a good person, if they just try?" The wolf takes a long step forward, crouched low against the ground, ready to strike.  
  
"heh heh heh heh. alright, then. i've got a better question for ya. do ya wanna have a bad time? because if you take one more step, you are really not gonna like what comes next."  
  
The ghost is grinning wildly, with a manic glint in their eyes--they've been waiting for this for a long time. They can't help it--they laugh, hysterical and full of mirth when the wolf springs into action, leaping towards the voice's source.  
  
Wait, how did he avoid that?  
  
"i know you're eager to have the first turn, but...well. heh. i guess you're not exactly a captive audience.  
  
"let's get right to the point." Suddenly, the world goes dark. The skeleton's features fade into view, and the gilded hall falls into darkness. The wolf's growling becomes louder, their grimace wider, when they can once more see his face, a sickly, bleached white, assaulting their eyes with the sheer contrast.  
  
"it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, pups like you..." The skeleton's eyes go dark, and his grin becomes a bit more sinister.  
  
"S h o u l d  b e  b u r n i n g  i n  h e l l ." Suddenly, giant, vaguely canine-esque skulls fly in, as if from nowhere. The ghost's grin drops, and they shout for the wolf to get away. The wolf scrapes away in time to see the skulls fire large, white lasers, connecting with where they once stood. They can't afford to rest long, though, as more canine skulls come flying in, lasers already charging. The wolf ducks under one laser, crying out in an unexpectedly human-sounding voice when the laser singes their back. They whimper, briefly, taking a second to resteel themself before springing back into action.  
  
"huh. always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first." There's an opening! Attack! He's vulnerable!  
  
The wolf slashes it's claws in a downward arc at the skeleton. They missed?! The ghost is surprised--that should be impossible! They never miss!  
  
"what, didja expect me to just sit there and take it?" The skeleton winks at them from just outside the line of fire. This only serves as fuel for their rage. They don't have much time to be angry, though, as another attack is already coming their way.  
  
"Get away, and be prepared! He can't dodge forever," the ghost snarls. The wolf has already begun to dodge bone attacks, jumping up and down. Damage is quickly being accrued.  
  
More and more attacks come their way. The skeleton is rambling on about time, starting, stopping, ending. It's our fault. The wolf is desperately trying to cut him down, but he always seems to be one step ahead, always dodging out of the way just in time.  
  
_you can't understand how this feels._ The wolf swipes a claw at him. He dodges. They sprint around, weaving in and out of gaps between the skulls' lasers.

 _knowing that one day, without any warning... it's all going to be reset._ Swing, miss. They jump atop sticky, moving platforms, trying to dodge bones while also avoiding the pit of bones below them.

 _i gave up trying to go back a long time ago._  Swing, miss. They attempt to jump through the small gap between a set of tall, bony pillars.

 _it makes it kind of hard to give it my all._ Swing? Miss. They have to make small hops, trying to edge away from the painful freight train of bones, which only have these annoying small, short gaps that are just above the ground--jump too high, hurt; jump too low, hurt; can't get the pattern? Hurt. ...They're slowly running out of food.

 _i can't afford not to care anymore._ Swing, miss, dodge.

The skeleton looks weary.  
  
"ugh...that being said, you...really like swinging those claws a'yours around, huh?" Where'd this come from? What is he up to?  
  
"i know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there. i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend? c'mon, buddy. do you remember me?" The wolf's breath quickens, and the growling slowly dies down to a quiet rumble.

"please, if you're listening... let's forget all of this, ok? just, uh, put the fangs away, and... well, my job will be a lot easier."   
  
They...let their shoulders relax, but they still look incredibly wary. The wolf slowly creeps forward on all fours. They stop at Sans' feet, looking him dead in the eye. Emerald orbs study his features, and, ever so slowly, tears begin to form in them, warping the image of their pupils.

They remember...something...

\---

The wolf had just destroyed Toriel, completely and utterly--sliced clean through her. Then they opened a door. Now it was cold. They skulked forward, looking for prey--they'd never get a decent meal if they couldn't find something that didn't turn to dust when they killed it. Perhaps they needed to eat the next one alive.

"heya." The wolf snorted, and looked ahead of them to see a skeleton. They could sense his intentions, and started growling.

"i'd appreciate it if you'd quit tryin' to wolf down everything you come across," he said. They prepared to pounce.

"but lycan't see you stopping any time soon." Suddenly, his pupils were replaced by a single eye, flashing between blue and yellow. They heard a noise, and then, nothing.

\---

The kid woke up in a holding cell, covered in dust and aching everywhere. When did they change back? Why is Ghost friend acting so weird? What does this note say...?

"hey, kid. knocked you out when you were acting crazy. 's how i found out you were in fact a kid, and not a death-crazed wolf. enjoy the decorum, if you want. or come inside, i don't care. the bars are too wide to hold anybody. my bro should be inside makin' breakfast by the time you're reading this."

And go indoors, they did.

Papyrus was pretty cool, the kid decided. His spaghetti sucked, and he was convinced they were just a skeleton with hair, but he was really nice, and they were glad to be his friend.

\---

They woke up in a cold sweat, bolting upright, and, after the shock wore off, began to cry. Suddenly, Sans was standing beside the couch, looking at them. It made them jump.

"'sup?"

"I, I dreamed that I killed so many people when I was the wolf, but I...I didn't do that, right? I don't want to hurt anyone, Sans!" They buried their head in his shirt, grasping it tightly with both hands.

Sans gently draped an arm over their back, and sat beside them. He didn't really care at the time, but they were a nice kid, normally, and right now, they were scared senseless, so the least he could do was offer a shoulder blade to cry on. The two of them stayed like that, in a light embrace, until the kid fell asleep.

\---

They were sitting in their 'cell' when it started. They felt the sudden nausea, and soon after, their fingers stretching outward.

"Oh, no, no, no, I don't wanna kill anyone! Help! Sans!" They tried to run out of the shed, to go find Sans, make them stop before they could hurt anyone.

They barely made it to Sans' sentry station before their legs gave out, and began to change, crunching and cracking their way into becoming animal haunches. Where was he? Why did they think he'd actually be working? Why didn't they go to Grillby's?

"I don't want to hurt anyone," they sob. They can feel their skull cracking outward. Sans wasn't going to find out in time, was he?

They don't want to hurt, or kill, or maim, they don't, they don't! They don't...don't... want to ream, destroy, eat... kill... tear... maul...! Devour!

\---

"...s..sans.." Their voice croaks. The misty fog in their mind clears, and a sudden clarity comes to their face.  
  
"S...Sans...Sans! oh, no, no, no!? Sans, what, what have I done?!" They look at themself. They see their sweater, their fur, their paws, all absolutely caked with dust. They lower their body to the ground, covering their head with their... their hands. They look up at Sans, on the verge of a breakdown. The wolf had been stopped before it could kill everything, but a month had passed since then, and Sans wasn't home to stop them...!

"...you're sparing me?" The kid nods vehemently. The wolf has been kenneled.  
  
"I didn't mean to--I was so scared, I, they attacked me, I... I-I-I killed someone! I thought they would all...they all tried to kill me, so I...I killed _them_ first! Before they could get _me_!" They bark a laugh, betraying their slowly unraveling sanity. "Toriel took me to her house, and...I...I changed, and everything started to get all foggy, and people kept attacking me...!" Their eyes squeeze shut, pressing tears all down their face as they laugh, or perhaps cry.   
  
"Saa-hh-hh-hans...I, hai, hai-I'm so so-huh-rry," they breathe. The kid buries their head into Sans' shirt, falling into a heap as they sob.  
  
"i know how hard it must be... to make that choice. to go back on everything you've worked up to. 'specially given your, uh, insatiable bloodlust."  
  
"Don't believe his tricks! It's a ruse! He has no reason to forgive you. You. Killed. Everyone. You don't deserve to be forgiven. Kill him now, while you might have his sympathy."  
  
They had been listening to this voice, cooing encouragement into their ear, for quite a while. The voice had been uneager when the kid had started killing people, but it was in self defense, they'd told themself. They had to. Then they changed, and kept going, and going, and eventually they realized they didn't need to tell themself that anymore.  
  
The kid whips their head towards Ghost friend with a crazed look in the eye.  
  
By that point, ghost friend was totally on board, and the kid was...not all there. Ghost friend would egg them on, in a way, mentioning little things here and there to fuel their resolve: '18 left.' ...Yeah! This is their fault! They told the kid to keep going! It's their fault! They made the kid keep killing people!  
  
"After all you've been through, kid?!" _If they hadn't been so scared, none of this would've happened._  
  
"You would have died if you didn't fight back!" _They don't know that._ From what the kid can remember, someone familiar to them had been really nice to them, even as they were killing them, which only made them feel worse.  
  
"He's the last thing obstructing the path to your goal! Nobody can stop you now!" _Is it worth it._  
  
_They...they had even gone into people's houses..._  
  
"bud...you doin' okay? i'm glad we stopped fighting, but it seems like you're kinda unraveling."  
  
_a n d  k i l l e d  t h e m  i n  t h e i r  s l e e p ._  
  
"No, no, I'm okay, I'm fine." They flash a painfully wide smile up at him, tears streaming down their face. Sans' expression changes, slightly, but he delivers whatever line he had planned, nonetheless.  
  
"i want you to know... i won't let it go to waste. ...c'mere, pal." They promptly pull Sans into a death grip, barking maniacal noises that sounded between laughing and bawling.

They'd seen what they'd done. Their friend's body had been poisoned by all the death and the killing and the bloodlust; horrible, sharp claws, ugly, brown fur, terrible, razor-sharp fangs, and the mind of a crazed lunatic. They'd never wish that on anyone.

They had corrupted their friend. They had destroyed everything. Killed everyone. They deserved it all. The village was right to want to kill them. They were a bad, bad kid.  
  
Their thoughts are interrupted by a huge femur, bursting through the ground, impaling them through their stomach as it rises. They can see their blood, leaking from their stomach, running a trail of burgundy all down the bone.  
  
"geeettttttt dunked on!!!"   
  
The bone looks pretty in red, they think.  
  
"if we're really friends... you won't come back."

...

Chara awakens in a bed of golden flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Did some proofreading, as I oft am wont to do. This might still suck, but I'm not the judge of that. You are! So leave a comment!
> 
> Cut idea: having them nick Sans, turning him into what is essentially GB!Sans, and then them fighting it out. Unfortunately, the 'rules' for lycanthropy in my stories wouldn't really allow something like that.
> 
> PS: Just in case it wasn't obvious, when the kid started killing people, they were overcome by the wolf fairly quickly, and just after tearing Toriel to pieces, and exiting the Ruins, Sans shows up. He can see all the dust on the clearly feral creature, and concedes that they're prolly not gonna stop, so he doesn't wait to stop them. He incapacitates them, and they get thrown in Papyrus' "holding cell." From there, Sans can tell they're a nice kid, and things are fine until the next Full Moon.


End file.
